Clover
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: E se os três Weiss se apaixonassem por Ken Hidaka? Por qual deles o moreninho se decidiria? E se de repente ele não escolhesse nenhum...?
1. Uma questão de sorte

_**Título**_: Clover_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ E se três Weiss se apaixonassem por Ken Hidaka? Por qual o moreninho se decidiria? E se de repente ele não escolhesse nenhum?

* * *

**Clover  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Uma questão de sorte. Ou azar... **

A noite estava tão escura como nunca vista antes. Não havia estrelas, nem luas, apenas nuvens pesadas e densas, anunciando uma provável tempestade.

(Yohji) Essa foi por pouco!

(Omi) O muro dos fundos fica por ali!

(Ken) Vamos dar o fora daqui logo!

A missão fora difícil, haviam mais bandidos do que o esperado, e por pouco os integrantes da Weiss não ficaram em apuros mais sérios. Felizmente eram assassinos bem treinados, e tinham muita presença de espírito para lidar com as reviravoltas imprevisíveis que implicavam em uma missão.

(Aya) Falta muito, Bombay?

(Omi) Não. Ali está!

Tiveram que desviar da rota original, e agora o único meio de fuga era pelos fundos do depósito.

Chegaram perto do muro, analisando a situação.

(Ken) Merda! Olha o tamanho desse muro!

Apesar da noite estar escura, era possível vislumbrar o contorno do muro, e o mesmo deveria ter um pouco mais de quatro metros de altura.

(Yohji) Eu vou primeiro!

O loiro tomou impulso, e num salto estava sobre o tal muro. Olhou para o outro lado, e sorriu.

(Yohji) Não dá pra ver nada, mas acho que é seguro.

O depósito tomava conta de todo o quarteirão, num bairro afastado do centro. Era usado para guardar armas e bebidas traficados ilegalmente.

(Yohji) Ops... cuidado ai embaixo!

O muro era velho, e estava semi desmoronado em alguns pontos. Yohji acabou pisando em um tijolo solto, fazendo o mesmo cair em direção os outros três assassinos. Felizmente ninguém foi atingido.

(Ken) O que houve?

(Yohji) Essa droga tá caindo aos pedaços! Cuidado na hora de subir!

(Omi) Balinese, agora é minha vez!

O chibi tomou distancia e saltou, segurando na mão que Yohji lhe estendia.

(Yohji) Tudo bem?

(Omi) Obrigado!

Sem esperar mais o loirinho saltou, caindo do outro lado em segurança. Procurou algum inimigo que pudesse estar a espreita, mas a noite estava escura e silenciosa demais. Era um sinal evidente de que ninguém rondava a área, além dos quatro.

(Omi) Tudo ok!

Yohji olhou para os outros dois, sabendo que eles eram ágeis o bastante para se virarem sozinhos. Depois deixou o corpo escorregar, caindo em pé ao lado de Omi.

(Yohji) Caramba, essa movimentação vai estragar meu penteado...

(Omi)...

Do outro lado do muro, Aya e Ken se entreolharam. Sabiam que não teriam nenhum problema em saltar.

(Aya) Vai você primeiro.

Preferia ficar por último, e se certificar que tudo estaria bem.

(Ken) Certo.

Afastou-se a uma boa distancia, e correu, saltando de forma ágil. Parou em cima do muro e virou o corpo, olhando para Aya.

(Ken) Quer ajuda?

Antes que Aya respondesse, o muro fez um barulho e estremeceu. Era uma estrutura velha, e não estava agüentando com o peso que lhe era imposto.

Sem que Ken tivesse tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, uma parte do muro caiu, derrubando-o junto.

Yohji e Omi afastaram-se espantados, temendo que algum dos tijolos caísse sobre eles. Viram que o moreninho caiu de mal jeito, entre alguns escombros. O playboy arregalou os olhos ao ouvir um som que diferia dos outros... parecia barulho de... ossos quebrando!

(Omi) Ken! Está tudo bem?

Por sua vez, Aya ficou um segundo paralisado pela surpresa, mas logo reagia, tomando distancia e saltando o muro, cuidando para evitar a parte quebrada.

(Yohji) Nossa...

Ken ainda estava no chão, sujo de poeira e meio atordoado pela longa queda.

Aya saltou ao lado deles e se aproximou, analisando a situação. Em questão de segundos Yohji recuperou o senso prático, e abaixou-se, ajudando o moreninho a levantar-se.

(Yohji) Se machucou?

(Ken) Acho que não... ai!

Ken apoiou o pé esquerdo no chão e sentiu uma dor profunda, que o fez trincar os dentes.

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Omi) É a sua perna?

O chibi abaixou-se e apalpou a perna do companheiro, por cima da calça jeans. Quando tocou no local machucado, Ken encolheu-se e tentou se afastar, mas Yohji o segurou com firmeza.

(Ken) Isso dói, Omi!

(Yohji) Calma, Ken, ele está fazendo isso para o seu bem.

(Omi) Acho que você quebrou a perna.

(Aya) Hum...

(Ken) Droga!

(Yohji) É melhor leva-lo para um pronto socorro...

Amparou o moreninho, e ajudou-o a se locomover.

(Aya) Era ó o que faltava...

(Ken) Eu não tive culpa!

(Yohji) Aya, deixa de ser chato. Se você não vai ajudar, é melhor voltar pra casa.

Mas o ruivo calou-se, passando na frente dos companheiros, afinal ainda estavam em missão, e podia haver algum inimigo escondido. Mesmo eles tendo se esquecido de usar os codinomes, devido a preocupação com Ken.

Omi entendeu a estratégia do líder da Weiss e adiantou-se, acompanhando-lhe os passos.

Por sorte não havia mais ninguém e eles se acercaram do carro sem nenhum problema. Haviam deixado os veículos em segurança à alguns quarteirões acima, por precaução.

(Omi) E a moto do Ken?

Os quatro se entreolharam.

(Aya) Yohji, você vai embora na moto do Ken, deixa que Omi e eu o levamos até o hospital.

O loiro ficou indeciso entre abandonar o jogador nas garras do insensível líder da Weiss, mas, estando Omi com eles, Yohji ficava mais tranqüilo. Acabou aceitando, e permitindo que Aya amparasse Ken, e o ajudasse a se locomover.

(Yohji) Vão com calma.

O ruivo acenou com a cabeça, logo ele colocava Ken meio deitado no banco de trás, cuidando para não encostar na perna ferida. Omi sentou-se ao lado do motorista, enquanto Aya dava a volta e assumia a direção.

(Omi) Yohji, a gente te liga dando noticias.

(Yohji) Certo.

Aya ligou o carro e deu ré, indo em direção ao centro da cidade.

O loiro deu um suspiro desanimado, depois olhou para a moto do companheiro.

(Yohji) Esse capacete vai estragar meu penteado...

Mal terminou essas palavras, e sentiu um pingo de chuva cair sobre seu rosto. Era o começo de uma tempestade.

(Yohji suspirando) Mais essa... falta de sorte...

oOo

O hospital estava movimentado e cheio de gente. Médicos e enfermeiras se moviam de modo aparentemente desgovernado, mas cada um deles sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Depois de esperar por meia, um enfermeiro aparecera com uma maca, e levara o moreninho para ser finalmente atendido.

Aya ficou na recepção, esperando noticias do companheiro, enquanto Omi ia ligar para Yohji, como prometido.

Alguns minutos depois o loirinho voltou, trazendo um sorriso no rosto e dois copos de café. Sentou-se ao lado de Aya e explicou:

(Omi) Yohji queria vir pra cá, mas eu disse que não precisava.

Estendeu um dos copos com café para o ruivo, que aceitou em silencio. Beberam o café em pequenos goles, cada um perdido em pensamentos secretos e íntimos.

(Omi pensativo) Como será que o Ken está?

(Aya) Não se preocupe. É apenas uma perna quebrada.

(Omi pensativo) Que azar do Ken...

(Aya) Ou sorte minha...

O chibi não entendeu o comentário de Aya. Fitou o companheiro por alguns segundos. Depois deu de ombros e amassou o copo de papel, jogando-o num cesto de lixo próximo.

Enquanto terminava de beber o café, Aya suspirou. Pensou que tinha uma parcela de culpa, por mandar que o moreninho saltasse o muro na frente. Se ele próprio tivesse ido, com certeza ele estaria no lugar de Ken agora...

Engraçado pensar nisso... uma questão de pura sorte... ou azar, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Sentiu um pouco de remorso... mas essa sensação durou apenas um segundo, logo um dos enfermeiros se aproximou, e sorriu para os dois assassinos. Trazia uma prancheta nas mãos.

(Enfermeiro) Vocês que trouxeram o senhor Hidaka?

Omi sorriu ao ouvir o "senhor Hidaka", dava a impressão de uma pessoa mais velha, e não o Ken que conhecia.

(Aya) Sim.

(Enfermeiro) O médico gostaria de dar algumas recomendações à vocês. Venham comigo, por favor.

Ambos ergueram-se e foram atrás do enfermeiro, até uma das salas usadas por um dos médicos de plantão.

O enfermeiro abriu a porta, indicando que Aya e Omi deviam entrar. Depois fechou a porta, afastando-se para cuidar de outros pacientes.

(Doutor) Boa noite.

Era um médico de idade avançada, com olhar experiente e acolhedor. Estava quase totalmente careca, e os poucos cabelos que lhe rodeavam a cabeça eram brancos. Apesar de estar sentado, dava pra notar que era alto e magro, além de parecer muito distinto.

(Omi) Boa noite.

(Doutor) Sou o dr. Wasaki, e eu cuidei do senhor Hidaka. Vocês são da família?

(Aya) Somos sim.

Omi concordou com a cabeça, pois não era uma mentira... preferia encarar como meia verdade.

(Doutor) Não precisam se preocupar, o rapaz fraturou a perna esquerda, mas não é nada muito sério. A perna foi engessada, e eu recomendo 35 dias de imobilização.

(Omi) Mas... ele vai...

(Doutor) Não haverão seqüelas, logo ele estará novinho em folha como se nada tivesse acontecido. Recomendo apenas muito descanso e que ele evite fazer muito movimentos, pelo menos na primeira semana. Imobilizamos a perna dele, pois o gesso ainda é o modo mais seguro de "sossegar" os jovens.

Riu de modo animado, e descontraiu, permitindo-se esquecer da rotina agitada do hospital, que não permitia descanso, apesar da hora avançada.

(Doutor) Acreditem, eu tenho um filho na idade do sr. Hidaka, e quando ele quebrou a perna não foi fácil segura-lo!

Aya suspirou irritado. Estava mais interessado em saber do companheiro do que ouvir histórias da vida particular do médico.

Mas o doutor assumiu novamente o ar profissional e continuou explicando a situação.

(Doutor) O sr. Hidaka ainda está dormindo, é normal, pois o anestesiamos para aliviar a dor, enquanto a perna era engessada.

Estendeu um frasco para Aya, que pegou em silêncio. Analisou as informações e depois guardou o vidro num dos bolsos do sobretudo.

(Doutor) Ele vai sentir um pouco de dor nos primeiros dias... levem esse analgésico com vocês... dêem uma dose pela manhã, durante oito dias. Se a dor se fizer muito presente, podem dar mais uma, mas eu não recomendaria. Vou dar alta a ele amanhã de manhã, pois é bom que o rapaz fique em observação durante essa noite.

(Omi) Obrigado, doutor.

(Doutor) Não tem de que. Normalmente apenas uma pessoa tem autorização para passar a noite com o paciente, mas o sr. Hidaka está sozinho no quarto, e creio que não há problemas se vocês dois ficarem com ele.

(Omi) Obrigado!

O doutor ergueu-se e fez um gesto para que eles o acompanhassem.

(Doutor) É o fim do meu plantão. Vou mostrar-lhes o quarto, e depois vou para casa.

(Aya) O senhor volta amanhã?

(Doutor) Claro! Não se preocupe que as nove horas eu estarei aqui para assinar a alta do senhor Hidaka.

Seguiram em silêncio por um dos corredores, e logo o doutor parou em frente ao quarto 201, entrando no mesmo.

Como o doutor havia dito, Ken estava sozinho no quarto, e dormia profundamente. Estava coberto com um lençol branco, e a perna engessada descansava sobre um suporte revestido com um acolchoado.

(Doutor) Ele vai dormir a noite toda. Bom, tem duas cadeiras ali, não será muito confortável, mas... é o que dá pra fazer.

(Omi) Obrigado por tudo.

(Doutor) Só fiz o meu dever. Boa noite.

Saiu do quarto deixando os dois assassinos sozinhos com o amigo ferido.

(Omi) Vou até recepção ligar pro Yohji, e deixa-lo a par das novidades. Volto logo, está bem?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça concordando. Depois encaminhou-se até uma das cadeiras, e colocou-a próxima a cama de Ken.

(Omi)...

(Aya) Você não vai?

O loirinho deu as costas e saiu do quarto depressa. Não entendera a atitude de Aya, e não havia gostado nem um pouco...

Aya olhou para a porta por onde o chibi havia saído, perdendo-se em pensamentos confusos.

Estava mais preocupado com o jogador do que deixava transparecer, e não sabia que nome dar a esse sentimento... não entendia o que estava acontecendo...

Ver Ken deitado naquela cama lhe dava uma sensação muito semelhante a que sentia quando estava com sua irmã.

Será que ele estava...

Não. Recostou-se na cadeira, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Tentou mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, pois uma discussão mental consigo mesmo era o que menos queria nesse momento.

Sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se do olhar quase ciumento do Omi. Era óbvio que sentira ciúmes...

(Aya) Só faltava isso...

O ruivo notara a tempos que Omi olhava de modo diferente para Ken, e talvez nem mesmo o chibi percebera essa mudança em seus sentimentos...

Mas Aya sim... o ruivo estava atento a qualquer detalhe que envolvia Ken... mesmo que não demonstrasse, ele se importava mais que com os outros dois companheiros...

Tinha desconfiança do que poderia significar esses sentimentos, mas... ainda não admitiria isso... por enquanto...

Suspirando, o ruivo ergueu-se, e deu uma pequena volta pelo quarto, tentando espairecer as idéias. Quando deu por si, estava parado bem próximo ao leito onde Ken dormia tranqüilamente.

Sem poder se conter, Aya permitiu que seus olhos percorressem toda a face do moreninho.

E ele estava tão sereno... tão...

Era difícil resistir aos encantos do jogador... e Aya entendeu que não conseguiria manter a postura indiferente por muito tempo...

Quase sem perceber, o frio líder da Weiss esticou o braço e depositou a mão sobre os cabelos castanhos de mechas lisas e macias. Deslizou a mão de modo gentil e carinhoso, muito diferente da maneira como se portava no dia a dia.

Suspirando fundo, Aya chegou a sorrir. Queria fazer isso a muito tempo, mas... algo ainda o impedia...

Continuou acariciando o cabelo de Ken, até que a porta do quarto se abriu, e Omi entrou, parando surpreso ao ver a cena.

(Omi) Eu... já avisei o... Yohji...

Caminhou até a cadeira onde Aya estivera sentado e acomodou-se nela, ficando quieto, com os olhos perdidos em algum lugar entre este mundo e o mundo dos sonhos.

Sentiu-se confuso com as sensações que preencheram seu corpo ao ver o modo gentil que Aya tocava em Ken...

(Omi pensando) O que está acontecendo comigo?

Continua...


	2. Mal me quer

_**Título**_: Clover_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ E se três Weiss se apaixonassem por Ken Hidaka? Por qual o moreninho se decidiria? E se de repente ele não escolhesse nenhum?

* * *

**Clover  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Mal me quer... **

(Yohji) E como você está?

(Ken) Bem...

Eles haviam acabado de chegar do hospital. O moreninho ainda estava meio sonolento, deitado na cama, mas já recuperara parte da sua vitalidade. Ao redor dele estavam Omi, Yohji e Aya, verificando se tudo estava de acordo com a vontade do companheiro.

Ao lado da cama de Ken estava apoiada um par de muletas, mas apenas de precaução, já que os Weiss ainda não estavam loucos de deixar o jogador sair por ai apoiado em tão frágil proteção...

(Omi) Você não tá com fome?

(Ken) Não... obrigado... não se preocupem comigo... eu me viro.

(Yohji) Há, há, há... essa é boa!

(Ken)...

(Omi) Eu vou preparar algo para você comer...

Saiu do quarto depressa, satisfeito por poder fazer algo pelo moreninho. Mais que depressa Yohji seguiu o chibi, pensando em conseguir algo para ele e seu estomago...

No quarto ficaram apenas Ken e Aya.

(Ken desanimado) Droga, isso tinha que acontecer justo comigo?

Mas dizia da boca pra fora, já que não desejava que nenhum dos amigos tivesse se ferido em seu lugar.

Então o jogador pareceu se lembrar de algo, e fez uma cara de profundo desanimo, mostrando um semblante abatido, diferente do usual.

(Aya) Por que essa cara? Tá doendo?

(Ken) Não... eu...

(Aya) O que foi?

(Ken) É que eu tava querendo tomar um banho, e trocar de roupa... sei que é cedo ainda, mas...

Aya respirou fundo, não acreditando em tamanha sorte.

(Aya) Eu te ajudo.

O moreninho arregalou os olhos, estranhando a oferta do líder da Weiss. Não queria incomodar, e Ken achou que Aya fazia aquilo por obrigação.

(Ken) Não precisa se incomodar.

Incomodar?! INCOMODAR?! Aya estava se sentindo eufórico por dentro. Só a um alto custo de seu controle é que o ruivo conseguia manter sua máscara de indiferença... do contrário estaria sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e dando cambalhotas pelo quarto.

(Aya) Não é incomoda algum...

Por um segundo, Ken imaginou ver um brilho de... satisfação nos olhos do ruivo. Satisfação? Não... definitivamente estava vendo coisas...

Aya se oferecendo já era uma coisa difícil de imaginar... agora, ele gostando de ajudar... já era demais da conta...

Resolveu aceitar a oferta, afinal ele queria mesmo tomar um banho, e colocar roupas mais confortáveis...

(Ken sorrindo) Certo... obrigado.

Aya acercou-se da cama, ajudando Ken a se levantar de modo cuidadoso e preocupado, fazendo o moreninho se perguntar de onde saíra esse 'Aya'...

(Aya) Vamos com calma...

(Ken) Tá certo.

oOo

Enquanto isso, na cozinha o chibi se movia de um lado para o outro, entretido em preparar algo para Ken, no que era estritamente vigiado pelo playboy.

(Yohji) Isso tá cheirando bem...

(Omi sorrindo) É para o Ken.

O playboy se arrepiou e aplumou-se na cadeira.

(Yohji) Só para ele?

(Omi) Não... você também pode comer!

(Yohji) Oba!

(Omi)...

Terminou de cozinhar, e começou a arrumar um prato para o moreninho e depois estendeu um prato para o playboy.

(Omi) Bom apetite.

(Yohji sorrindo) Obrigado!!

oOo

Omi abriu a porta do quarto de Ken, e parou surpreso, ao ver que Aya estava ajudando o jogador a se ajeitar na cama, e o moreninho parecia que... tinha acabado de tomar um banho!

(Omi) Ken... eu...

O outro sorriu ao ver a bandeja nas mãos do chibi. Depois de um bom banho, só mesmo um almoço pra completar a felicidade...

(Ken) Oba! Valeu, Omi!

O loirinho aproximou-se da cama, evitando encarar Aya, que estava parado do outro lado da cabeceira. Parecia difícil de acreditar, mas as evidencias eram óbvias: Ken estava com os cabelos úmidos, tinha colocado um pijama limpo, e seu corpo exalava um aroma delicioso de sabonete...

Sentindo um estranho aperto no peito, o chibi sentou-se sobre a cama, evitando encostar na perna ferida do companheiro, e esperou que o jogador se ajeitasse sobre a cama.

(Omi) Trocou de roupa...

(Ken) O Aya me ajudou a tomar um banho! Bem que eu estava querendo desde que sai daquele hospital!

(Omi sorrindo) Eles não te deram banho lá?

(Ken) Não é isso! É que...

(Omi) Eu sei! To pegando no seu pé.

(Ken)...

(Omi) Foi muita gentileza do Aya, te ajudar...

Finalmente voltou os olhos para o homem mais velho, que retribuiu a atenção do chibi. Ambos se analisaram por um segundo, deixando Ken intrigado, sem entender o súbito silêncio...

Pior era o cheiro do almoço, que estava mesmo apetitoso, e o moreninho queria atacar logo o prato, já que havia apenas tomado o café da manhã no hospital. E já era quase hora do almoço...

Mas Omi ainda segurava o prato com a comida, enquanto encarava Aya... e ambos expressavam um brilho tão estranho em seus olhos, que Ken não soube identificar...

(Ken) Omi...

Despertando, o chibi sorriu, tentando espantar os pensamentos estranhos que ameaçavam tomar-lhe a mente, e estendeu o prato para o companheiro, que não pode segurar um sorriso satisfeito.

(Omi) Aqui está. Bom apetite.

(Ken) Obrigado!

Atacou o jantar com voracidade, como se estivesse lutando com um inimigo das missões. Mas não espantou nem Omi nem Aya, que já estavam acostumados com as estabanagens do colega.

Sem dizer uma palavra, o ruivo afastou-se da cama, e saiu do quarto.

(Ken) Nossa, o que deu nele?

O loirinho piscou, não querendo tocar em pontos que ele mesmo não compreendia direito... ou melhor, compreendia, mas ainda não podia acreditar...

Desconfiava que Aya estava gostando de Ken... e ao descobrir esse sentimento, percebeu que ele próprio nutria algo forte pelo moreninho...

(Omi sorrindo) Sua perna não está doendo?

Ken franziu as sobrancelha, surpreso pelo modo 'delicado' com o qual Omi mudara o rumo da conversa, mas acabou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

(Ken) Está tudo bem...

E Omi quis acreditar que era verdade.

oOo

A semana passou de modo rápido e atarefado para os Weiss, com exceção de Ken, que tinha de ficar o dia todo deitado na cama, salvo poucas escapadas.

Uma espécie de 'competição' instalou-se entre Omi e Aya, tornando os atos de ambos cheios de maneirismos contrários aos modos como agiam diariamente.

Ficara entendido nas entrelinhas que Aya era o responsável pelos banhos do moreninho, e a Omi cabia as refeições e lanches (intercalados com muitos lanchinhos fora de hora...).

Mas o chibi sabia perfeitamente que a melhor parte ficara para Aya... Ah, como ele queria ser mais forte, para poder ajudar o jogador durante os banhos...

A margem de tudo isso, estava Yohji, que analisava tudo com grande interesse, sacando logo que algo estava acontecendo... e ficando mais fascinante a cada dia.

E é claro, tinha o próprio Ken. Que se sentia confuso e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito com a situação. Não entendia o interesse do chibi e do ruivo em toda a sua recuperação, mas a verdade é que estava gostando de receber tanta atenção, e sinceramente não ligava as intenções dos companheiros a nada mais que não fosse amizade...

Omi afastou-se do balcão e dirigiu-se para dentro da casa. Era quase hora do lanche, e com certeza Ken devia estar com fome.

(Yohji rindo) Já vai cuidar da cria?!

(Omi vermelho) Yohji!

Aya observou enquanto o chibi se afastava, ainda com as faces levemente ruborizadas, e depois voltou os olhos para o playboy, como se o repreendesse.

(Yohji) Ih... sobrou pra mim...

oOo

Omi bateu na porta do quarto de Ken, e logo ouviu a voz do moreninho convidando-o a entrar.

(Omi) Vim trazer um lanche.

(Ken sorrindo) Desse jeito eu vou engordar! Vou virar um balão...

(Omi) Até parece!

Então Ken pareceu ficar pensativo, e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Omi não entendeu tão súbita mudança de comportamento, mas ficou em silêncio, apenas observando a face do companheiro.

Como era de se esperar, Ken não resistiu e acabou confessando o que o preocupava tanto.

(Ken) Omi... lembra que semana que vem é dia vinte e um?

(Omi surpreso) Sim... porque?

(Ken) Lembra que eu comprei uma entrada pro show da semana que vem?

(Omi) É verdade! Passou rápido... não dá pra você ir, não é?

O moreninho deu um pequeno salto na cama, e balançou a cabeça de modo frenético.

(Ken) Eu não posso faltar! De jeito nenhum!! Eu esperei tanto... e foi tão difícil conseguir as entradas.

(Omi) Eu me lembro.

**Flashback  
****Dois meses atrás...**

Omi e Yohji estavam sentados a mesa, tomando café da manhã, quando Ken entrou pela porta feito um furacão, carregando uma grande (e aparentemente pesada) mochila nas costas.

(Ken) Bom dia, Omi! Bom dia, Yohji!

(Omi surpreso) Bom dia, Ken.

(Yohji rindo) Aonde você vai? Acampar?

(Ken) Mais ou menos...

Pegou uma torrada, e sem mesmo sentar-se começou a devorá-la, engolindo um tanto de café junto.

Yohji e Omi se entreolharam, não entendendo lhufas. E é claro que Yohji não segurou sua curiosidade.

(Yohji) Qual é, Ken? Fala logo pra que essa mochila aí...

(Ken sorrindo) Eu vou pra fila, garantir minhas entradas pro show do Bad Luck!!

(Omi) Mas... eles vão começar a vender apenas na segunda! E hoje é sábado...

(Ken) Vou guardar lugar na fila... thau! Até segunda!!

(Omi) Espera!

Mas o moreninho já sumia pela porta dos fundos, pensando em dar a volta na casa e sair sem que Aya o visse.

(Yohji) E a floricultura? Folgado!

(Omi sorrindo) Olha quem fala...

(Yohji)...

(Omi) O Ken é fã mesmo dessa banda, hein?

(Yohji) Tem gosto pra tudo... desse jeito ele vai ser o primeiro.

(Omi) Pelo menos ele garante a entrada...

(Yohji) E ele nem nos convidou.

(Omi) ... Yohji, você não gosta da banda.

(Yohji) Ah, é verdade... he, he...

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto Yohji voltava de mais uma de suas intermináveis farras, ele acabou passando próximo ao local onde seriam vendidos os ingressos para o show. O playboy queria pegar no pé do moreninho pela preocupação em chegar tão cedo.

Qual foi a surpresa do loiro, ao chegar, e notar que a fila na porta da bilheteria já era enorme. Procurou o companheiro com os olhos, e descobriu que ele era o décimo segundo da fila.

Aproximou-se, ainda não acreditando em tamanha devoção por parte dos fãs.

Notou que o moreninho estava ouvindo alguma música no diskman, e Yohji seria capaz de apostar o braço que era a faixa quatro do novo CD (música que Ken ouvia repetidas vezes durante o dia, para desgosto dos três companheiros, que acabaram decorando a letra da melodia...).

(Yohji) Ken...

O outro ergueu os olhos e sorriu, ao ver que era Yohji.

(Ken) Yohji! Olha só que sorte! Consegui garantir minha entrada!

(Yohji) ...

**Fim do Flashback**

(Omi) Claro que eu me lembro! O Yohji pegou no seu pé por um bom tempo.

(Ken) Pois é...

(Omi) O show é semana que vem... o que você vai fazer?

(Ken) Sabe... eu pensei em pedir pro Aya me levar...

Uma pontada estranha se fez presente no peito do loirinho. Pedir pro Aya...

(Omi)... Por que não pede pro Yohji?

(Ken) Ahn... eu não quero atrapalhar o Yohji, e ele sempre sai a noite... e o Aya tem sido tão bonzinho comigo...

(Omi) ...

(Ken) Mas, falta coragem...

(Omi) Tenho certeza que ele aceita...

"Claro... ele não vai perder a chance..."

(Ken) Vou pedir hoje a noite...

Omi suspirou, desviando os olhos. Já devia imaginar. Não tinha chances mesmo... como a vida era injusta.

A porta se abriu, e Aya entrou no quarto. Na verdade o ruivo estava incomodado pela demora de Omi, não queria que o loirinho ficasse sozinho com Ken por muito tempo...

(Aya) O movimento aumentou...

(Ken) ...

(Omi) Eu já vou... Aya, o Ken quer falar com você...

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha, espantado pela revelação.

Mas Omi saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. E sentindo-se curioso, o ruivo olhou para Ken, que deu um grande sorriso amarelo...

(Ken) Er... Aya... eu queria pedir um favor...

(Aya)...

oOo

Mais uma semana.

Sentimentos diversos tomavam conta do coração dos Weiss.

Ken não podia agüentar de ansiedade... sim, Aya havia concordado em leva-lo ao show, e pegá-lo logo depois que o mesmo acabasse. Fora uma surpresa que o ruivo aceitasse leva-lo até esse show, mas se Aya havia dito sim...

Omi estava muito calado, e introspectivo... estava se dando por vencido, antes mesmo da verdadeira 'guerra' começar. Achava que não tinha chances contra Aya... e estava quase agitando a bandeira branca da paz e se rendendo... abrindo mão do que sentia por Ken...

Aya agia como sempre, e não deixava transparecer seus reais sentimentos, por mais eufórico e satisfeito que se sentisse, ninguém poderia afirmar isso.

E o playboy apenas observava, surpreendido com um clima de 'expectativa' que havia envolvido os três companheiros... o loiro havia esquecido completamente o tal show que Ken estava ansioso pra assistir, e também ignorava que Aya havia aceitado levar o jogador até o local onde a banda se apresentaria.

Aya, Omi e Yohji estavam na Koneko, terminando de fechar a loja.

(Yohji pensativo) Acho que algo vai acontecer...

(Omi) E eu não posso fazer nada...

Olhando para o chibi, Yohji não pode deixar de se sentir certa curiosidade. Estava desconfiado que algo mais que simples amizade ligava três dos integrantes da Weiss, mas... ainda não tinha tido uma 'entrada' para falar sobre isso com o chibi.

E agora o loirinho parecia decepcionado com algo, que Yohji não soube identificar.

(Yohji) Porque você...

O telefone tocou, interrompendo a frase do playboy. O loirinho que estava mais próximo atendeu.

(Omi) Alo. Koneko no Sumo Ie.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, depois estendeu o fone para Aya.

(Omi) Aya, é pra você. Do hospital...

O ruivo empalideceu um pouco, e veio rápido, pegando o fone das mãos do chibi.

(Aya) Sim, é ele falando.

Omi e Yohji se entreolharam, e depois continuaram organizando as coisas. De vez em quando Aya soltava um resmungo, mas logo silenciava.

(Aya) Já estou indo.

Desligou. Virou-se para Yohji e mostrou um semblante preocupado.

(Aya) Vou até o hospital.

Não esperou resposta e foi embora.

(Yohji) O que será que aconteceu?

(Omi) Espero que não seja nada grave...

Terminaram de fechar a floricultura sem pronunciar palavra. Pouco depois Yohji seguia para dentro de casa, procurando o que fazer, enquanto Omi ia verificar se Ken precisava de alguma coisa.

Bateu na porta e entrou, após ouvir a voz do moreninho.

(Omi) Ken... o que está fazendo?

O jogador estava apoiado nas muletas, e com alguma dificuldade vasculhava o guarda roupas.

Omi, Aya e Yohji sabiam que ele não sossegaria por muito tempo, apesar de ter se 'comportado' toda a semana. As muletas próximas a ele seriam uma constante tentação, e motivo óbvio de preocupação por parte dos outros integrantes da Weiss.

(Ken) Ah, estava procurando uma roupa para ir ao show. O que acha desta?

Mostrou uma blusa preta, que certamente ficaria colada ao corpo bem trabalhado.

(Omi) Vai ficar bem...

(Ken pensativo) Será? Ou talvez essa...

Largou a blusa preta e pegou uma camisa azul escura, com kanjis brancos impressos.

(Omi) Qualquer uma das duas fica bem em você... mas...

Largando a blusa, Ken olhou para o chibi, não entendendo a hesitação dele em terminar a frase.

(Ken) O que houve?

Omi pensou seriamente em desconversar, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso, ainda mais agora que começara a frase de modo impensado.

(Omi) O Aya saiu... foi até o hospital...

(Ken) Aconteceu algo com a irmã dele?

(Omi) Não sei, ele não falou nada. Talvez ele se demore por lá... o que você vai fazer?

(Ken) Hum... não se preocupe, ele não vai me deixar na mão.

(Omi sorrindo) Certo... precisa de ajuda?

(Ken) Preciso de uma opinião!

O chibi permanecera o tempo todo parado junto a porta. Mas ao ouvir essas palavras ele sorriu, e aproximou-se do guarda-roupas. Pegou a blusa preta e sorriu.

(Omi) Acho que essa ficaria perfeita...

oOo

Yohji desceu as escadas correndo, olhando no relógio, ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava a roupa com a mão esquerda.

(Yohji) Como a hora passa!

Ia saindo pela porta feito um raio, quando notou o jogador sentado no sofá, escutando música.

(Yohji) Ei, Ken... o que foi? É tarde... já passa da hora de criança estar dormindo...

(Ken) Ha, ha... muuuuito engraçado, Yohji.

(Yohji) Obrigado. Ei, você tá sentindo alguma coisa?

(Ken sorrindo) Não! Estou esperando o Aya.

(Yohji surpreso) O que? Mas são mais de onze da noite... o que está acontecendo?

(Ken) Deixa de ser curioso...

O playboy deu de ombros.

(Yohji) Eu já vou indo... marquei de chegar as dez na boate... mas eu sempre perco a noção do tempo quando estou na frente do espelho... até amanhã.

(Ken) Até!

(Yohji) E vê se para de escutar esse maldito CD! Vai acabar fazendo um furo...

(Ken irritado) Thau, Yohji!

(Yohji) He, he...

Desapareceu pela porta, sem perder mais tempo.

Ken olhou para o relógio que trazia no pulso, e suspirou. Depois tirou o ingresso do show que estava dentro do bolso, e ficou observando-o por um instante.

(Ken) Aya não esqueceria... esqueceria?

Omi saiu do quarto e sentou-se meio escondido no alto da escada, pondo-se a observar Ken. Sentia pena do amigo, mas não achava certo fazer nada... ainda haviam chances de Aya chegar, e... por um segundo o chibi desejou que Aya não viesse, mas logo espantou esses pensamentos, sabendo que Ken se magoaria, se perdesse esse show.

O tempo foi passando, e o chibi começou a cochilar, até que resolveu ir deitar, desistindo de esperar pelo ruivo 'junto' com Ken. Amanhã ele saberia o desfecho de tudo aquilo, e conhecendo Ken do jeito que Omi conhecia, era melhor não se aproximar por enquanto...

(Omi murmurando) Boa noite, Ken...

Quando Yohji chegou (mais cedo que de costume), Ken ainda estava sentado no sofá, ouvindo o mesmo CD.

O moreninho estava sério e pensativo, com os braços cruzados a altura do peito, e segurando o controle remoto do rádio em uma das mãos.

(Yohji surpreso) Ken... você ainda tá ai? O que foi?

(Ken) Nada...

Usou o controle para desligar o aparelho de som. Depois pegou o ingresso que lhe custara tanto trabalho. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar, mas não o fez.

(Yohji preocupado) Fala o que houve?

(Ken) Yohji... você me ajuda a ir pro quarto?

(Yohji) Claro.

Aproximou-se do sofá, e deixando as muletas de lado, tomou o moreninho nos braços, carregando-o escada a cima.

(Ken suspirando) Era bom demais pra ser verdade...

(Yohji)...

oOo

Amanhecia quando Aya chegou em casa. Fora apenas um alarme falso, mas ele resolvera passar a noite no hospital, apenas de precaução. Tempo perdido, já que nada acontecera.

Passou pela sala, sabendo que era cedo demais para que algum dos companheiros estivesse de pé. Ainda mais que era domingo.

Ia passando direto para o quarto, quando algo sobre o sofá chamou sua atenção. Aproximou-se do móvel, e franziu a sobrancelha.

Finalmente entendeu tudo. Cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos e suspirou. Sobre o sofá estava uma entrada para o show do dia anterior, e a mesma estava rasgada em duas metades.

Aya sentiu algo estranho no peito...

(Aya) Ken...

Havia se esquecido completamente...

Continua...


	3. Bem me quer

_**Título**_: Clover_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ E se três Weiss se apaixonassem por Ken Hidaka? Por qual o moreninho se decidiria? E se de repente ele não escolhesse nenhum?

* * *

**Clover  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Bem me quer... **

O playboy olhou para Aya e depois para Omi, sem entender nada. Os três Weiss estavam tomando café juntos. Era domingo de manhã, e mesmo que ainda fosse cedo, até Yohji estava em pé.

Porém, Aya e Omi apresentavam semblantes distantes e pensativos, como se estivessem preocupados com algo.

No começo Yohji até relacionou aquilo com a 'competição' pela atenção de Ken, mas talvez ele estivesse enganado. Omi já havia ido ao quarto do jogador, mas o moreninho ainda estava dormindo, e fora esse fato, nenhum dos dois manifestara interesse em se aproximar do companheiro ferido.

Yohji olhou mais uma vez para os dois assassinos, decidido a interrogar o chibi.

Mas antes que pronunciasse palavra, Aya ergueu-se e saiu da mesa. O ruivo não disse nada, estava pensando em falar com Ken, mas como o companheiro ainda não acordara...

Com a saída do ruivo, Yohji sentiu-se mais a vontade para abordar o assunto com o chibi... fosse lá qual fosse o assunto...

(Yohji) Omi...

O loirinho olhou para o playboy, e largou a xícara sobre a mesa, prestando atenção no amigo.

(Omi) O que foi?

(Yohji) Porque você está tão estranho hoje? E o Aya também parecia preocupado... eu pensei que tivesse ligação com o Ken... mas...

(Omi confuso) Yohji... você está querendo dizer que...

(Yohji) Ah, chibi... faça me o favor, tá? Não queira disfarçar, ou mudar de assunto... eu não sou bobo.

(Omi) Yohji kun...

(Yohji sorrindo) Vocês se envolveram nessa competição... e eu até entendo que vocês se esforcem tanto... afinal, o troféu é muito valioso, e vale a pena brigar por ele.

(Omi) Não fale assim, Yohji...

(Yohji) Mas, como o Ken ainda tá dormindo, e o dia mal começou... alias, o que eu faço acordado? Isso não vem ao caso... quero que você me diga o que está acontecendo.

O loirinho olhou em direção a porta, pensando no pedido do playboy. Ele não estava envolvido na questão, mas morava com eles, e isso o afetava de qualquer jeito, afinal, afetava a relação entre os quatro, mesmo que Omi não quisesse que fosse assim.

Por outro lado, Yohji havia percebido bem em que pé estavam as coisas. Apesar de toda aquela pose desligada e brincalhona, o loiro tinha boa intuição, e podia sentir as coisas mais complicadas, de uma maneira surpreendente.

(Omi suspirando) Você está errado... tem relação com o Ken, sim.

Yohji arregalou os olhos, e aguardou em silêncio.

O loirinho piscou, não estava acostumado a tratar de assuntos tão... delicados... e apesar de tudo ainda era o playboy... mesmo se mostrando distante e pouco acessível... hum... estranho... o loiro mais velho parecia interessado no assunto... seria apenas curiosidade ou algo mais...

(Yohji) E então? Estou esperando...

(Omi) ...

(Yohji rindo) Vai ficar ai, olhando pra minha cara, ou vai me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

(Omi) Lembra daquele show que o Ken comprou entradas?

(Yohji pensativo) Show?

(Omi) Do Bad Luck...

(Yohji) Ah! Claro, como pude esquecer...

(Omi) Foi ontem...

O playboy demorou um segundo para absolver a informação, e então tudo fez sentido...

(Yohji) Por isso que ele... ficou acordado até tarde...

(Omi) Isso mesmo. O Aya combinou de levar o Ken ao show.

(Yohji) Mas o Aya não voltou do hospital ontem... o Ken ficou esperando, e levou um belo bolo. Pobrezinho...

(Omi) Ele ficou muito decepcionado?

(Yohji) Bom, eu achei que ele estava meio estranho, mas não parecia muito magoado. Mas... se era o show do Bad Luck...

(Omi) Será que ele acordou? Eu vou ver...

(Yohji) Não. Deixa que eu vejo.

O chibi estranhou a preocupação do outro, mas deu de ombros. Só podia esperar que Yohji não estivesse...

(Yohji) Depois eu levo o café pra ele.

(Omi) Certo.

O playboy saiu da cozinha, deixando o loirinho pensativo e apreensivo. A coisa ganhava ares de competição mesmo... se fosse verdade e Yohji também sentisse algo a mais pelo moreninho...

Céus! Competir com Aya já era uma senhora covardia... se o playboy concorresse pelo coração de Ken, que chances Omi teria?

(Omi suspirando) Eu... não queria ter de ficar sozinho... mas... o que eu posso fazer?

Abaixou a cabeça, perdendo-se em pensamentos desanimados.

Mal sabia ele que Aya estava parado na porta, e havia escutado o desabafo do chibi.

Sem querer, sentiu-se responsável, pelo menos em parte pela tristeza do loirinho, mas isso era algo que estava fora do seu alcance. Ninguém manda no coração...

Deu as costas para o outro e saiu da cozinha sem que Omi registrasse sua presença.

oOo

Yohji bateu na porta do quarto de Ken, e esperou que o outro respondesse, mas nenhum som se fez ouvir.

(Yohji) Ken, sou eu...

Não resistindo, o playboy abriu a porta e deu uma espiadinha no interior do quarto.

O jogador estava apoiado no batente da janela, entretido em observar a paisagem lá fora. Usava o pijama amarelo preferido, e tinha o cabelo um tanto bagunçado, típico de alguém que acabou de acordar.

Antes que fizesse alguma coisa, Yohji sentiu uma mão pousando pesadamente sobre seu ombro. Olhou para trás e deu de cara com Aya, que o fitava de maneira séria.

(Aya) Eu vou falar com ele.

(Yohji) Certo... só não vá magoá-lo mais ainda.

As íris do frio líder da Weiss brilharam, e por um segundo Yohji achou que Aya ia dar uma resposta no mínimo grosseira, mas surpreendentemente, esta foi bem diferente.

(Aya) Alguém vai se ferir nessa história... e eu não me refiro ao Ken...

(Yohji) ...

(Aya) Você não me engana. Nunca enganou.

(Yohji sorrindo) Nhé...

Depois voltou os olhos para Ken, que observava a cena da janela. O moreninho havia percebido a estranha movimentação na porta de seu quarto e acompanhava tudo com grande curiosidade, apesar de não conseguir escutar o que os dois companheiros falavam, devido a distância.

(Yohji) É ele que vai decidir isso... quem vai sofrer ou não... e eu acho que serão dois a lamentar depois.

Aya também olhou para Ken. Depois suspirou. Concordava com Yohji: por mais que ele amasse o moreninho, o desejasse e quisesse tê-lo ao seu lado, isso não ajudava nada. A decisão cabia única e exclusivamente ao jogador.

Ele devia decidir ao lado de quem iria ficar... e no entanto... Ken não parecia ter conhecimento da situação que o envolvia mais diretamente que a qualquer outro...

Ken não dava nenhuma dica sobre pra qual lado seu coraçãozinho inclinava... qual dos três companheiros ele preferia... ou mesmo se preferia algum dos três. Podia acontecer dele não sentir nada especial por nenhum deles... e ai...

Por sua vez, o jogador sentiu-se incomodado. Estava sendo tão profundamente observado por Aya e Yohji, que ele acabou remexendo-se na cadeira.

(Ken) Vocês querem alguma coisa?

Aya tirou a mão do ombro do playboy e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta na cara do loiro sem nenhuma preocupação.

Yohji afastou-se a tempo de evitar que a porta de madeira acertasse seu rosto em cheio, mais especificamente seu belo e precioso nariz.

(Yohji furioso) Merda, Aya!!

Colou a orelha na porta, tentando escutar algo, mas não foi feliz. Ou eles ainda não estavam conversando, ou estavam falando baixo demais.

Dando de ombros o loiro se afastou.

oOo

Aya observou Ken por alguns segundos. Queria saber como estava o animo do outro, mas não conseguiu desvendar nada por trás das íris cor de chocolate.

(Aya) Ken, sobre ontem a noite, eu sinto muito.

Fez silêncio, esperando a reação do outro. Nada... isso era bom ou ruim?

(Aya) Existe um meio de remediar o que eu fiz?

(Ken) Não se preocupe. Eu devia ter imaginado que isso podia acontecer... na verdade, eu não devia ter incomodado você, mas...

(Aya) Mas...?

(Ken) Você podia ter ligado, me avisando. Assim eu não ficava acordado te esperando, não é?

(Aya) ...

(Ken sorrindo) A culpa não é sua, esse é o seu jeito. A culpa é toda minha... eu devia ter pedido para o Yohji.

O ruivo não gostou de ouvir aquilo.

(Aya) Essa banda não vi fazer mais nenhum show?

(Ken) Claro que vai. Mas esse show foi especial. Eles começaram uma turnê pelo mundo, ao mesmo tempo que foi as 'boas vindas' do novo integrante.

(Aya) Um show histórico…

(Ken) Isso é coisa que acontece. Pena que foi comigo.

Antes que Aya respondesse, a porta se abriu, e Omi entrou, carregando uma bandeja cheia de coisas gostosas.

(Omi) Com licença, Ken. Eu trouxe o seu café.

Os olhos do moreninho brilharam ao ver o capricho com que o chibi havia preparado sua primeira refeição do dia.

Usando as muletas, Ken levantou-se, afastando-se da janela. Utilizou as muletas com alguma agilidade aproximando-se da cama e sentou-se sobre a mesma, recostando-se nos travesseiros.

(Ken) Obrigado!

O chibi sentou-se sobre a cama, e estendeu um prato para o companheiro.

(Omi) Esse é o 'mingau de prestigio' do Omi. Fiz especialmente para você.

(Ken) Parece uma delícia!!

Começou a comer comprovando que estava bom mesmo.

Aya ficou um pouco irritado pela interferência do loirinho, mas não demonstrou. Acabou sentando-se no outro lado da cama, observando enquanto Ken se alimentava.

Pra surpresa dos três, a porta abriu-se outra vez, e Yohji entrou, carregando a TV nos braços.

(Yohji) Olha só o que eu trouxe...

(Aya) ...

(Omi) ...

(Ken) !!

O loiro caminhou até uma cadeira, e depositou a TV com cuidado, lembrando-se de aproximá-la de uma tomada.

(Yohji) E espera só um pouquinho, eu vou trazer o DVD player. Eu achei alguns DVDs dos mais antigos... mas...

Sem esperar resposta, o playboy deu meia volta, indo cumprir o que prometera.

(Ken) O Yohji é meio louco...

(Omi) Ele só quer agradá-lo, Ken.

(Ken sorrindo) Assim até compensa ter quebrado a perna!

Yohji voltou trazendo o aparelho de DVD e alguns filmes, equilibrados sobre uma segunda cadeira.

Depois de ligar tudo, ele colocou um dos filmes e deu play. Finalizou pegando a cadeira, e sentando-se próximo a cabeceira da cama, ao lado de Omi.

(Yohji) Espero que seja bom.

(Ken rindo) Esse é um dos piores...

(Yohji) ...

(Omi) Mas valeu a intenção!

Ficaram em silêncio apenas vendo as imagens na tela. Ken adorou ter a atenção dos amigos apenas para si. Era muito bom e... BOM? Era... estranho, isso sim. Normalmente eles estariam dispersados por ai... Omi estaria trabalhando no laptop... Yohji com certeza ainda estaria dormindo, e Aya...bem, Aya estaria fazendo qualquer coisa, menos companhia para o moreninho.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Os companheiros estavam apenas preocupados porque se ferira em uma missão? Ou era por causa do show? Não era necessário tanto!

Ken sentiu-se confuso com isso tudo. Olhou para os três demoradamente, e suspirou. Ia expor suas dúvidas, afinal, precisava de respostas...

(Ken) O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Um clima estranho tomou conta dos quatro.

(Yohji) Você não gosta da nossa companhia?

(Ken) Não é isso... é que... é estranho, vocês se preocupam tanto assim em me deixar sozinho? Eu garanto que mereço confiança. Não vou aprontar nada com essas muletas.

(Omi) Isso nós sabemos, Ken. Mas gostamos de ficar com você.

(Ken) Sei...

Terminou de tomar o café que Omi havia preparado, e suspirou. Estava mesmo saboroso. Ainda mais aquele mingau de chocolate.

Afastou a bandeja de si, e ergueu-se da cama, usando as muletas para se locomover sobre os olhares espantados dos três companheiros.

(Yohji) Onde você vai?

(Ken) Trocar de roupa. Não vou ficar de pijama o dia todo, não é?

Omi e Yohji se entreolharam, depois olharam para Aya, imaginando que o ruivo iria se oferecer para ajudar Ken. Porém o outro permaneceu em silêncio.

Com saída de Ken, Aya suspirou.

(Aya) Ele está confuso.

Agora não era mais nenhum segredo que o trio competia pela atenção do jogador. Apenas o próprio Ken não se ligava... o que era de surpreender, mesmo em se tratando do moreninho. A situação era por demais óbvia...

(Yohji) E quem vai se declarar primeiro?

Perguntou isso olhando para Omi, no que foi imitado pelo ruivo. O chibi corou ao entender uma indireta tão reta...

(Omi) Isso não será fácil...

(Aya) Ninguém disse que seria.

(Yohji) Se ele desse uma pistazinha sobre o que pensa... o que sente.

(Aya) Essa conversa é totalmente estranha...

Omi e Yohji concordaram com o ruivo. Era por demais estranho falar sobre esse tipo de sentimento com os outros. Mesmo que fossem 'rivais' não havia uma hostilidade entre eles. Todos os três estavam tão conformados em perder pessoas queridas, ou abrir mão dos próprios sentimentos, que analisando bem a situação, não seria estranho ter que abdicar do que sentiam pelo moreninho em prol do bem do jogador.

O que decidiria tudo no final era a vontade de Ken. Apenas ele poderia decidir com quem iria ficar, ou mesmo se iria ficar com alguém, então, os três apenas rodeavam o terreno, com medo de assustar o jogador, fazendo-o se sentir pressionado.

(Yohji) Se a gente for esperar o Ken se ligar na situação, vamos ter que esperar um bocado de tempo...

(Aya suspirando) Tem que ter um jeito mais fácil.

Omi levantou-se, pegando a bandeja e saiu do quarto em silêncio. Foi seguido pelos dois assassinos.

Aya desviou para o próprio quarto e fechou-se lá dentro, resolvendo pensar em toda aquela situação.

(Yohji) Ei, Omi, você não me empresta o seu laptop por um tempo.

(Omi) Claro. Mas... tenha cuidado.

(Yohji rindo) Não se preocupe.

Seguiu para o quarto do chibi, com intenção de pegar o micro e por em prática suas idéias. Percebera no olhar do assassino mais jovem, que dificilmente ele se exporia, revelando seus sentimentos ao moreninho. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Aya, sabia que ele não era o rei das declarações de amor... (baseado apenas no trato que o ruivo dispensava as clientes da Koneko... porém Yohji não sabia como Aya se comportaria com alguém que ele realmente amava...).

Mesmo assim eram suposições, e o loiro não ia arriscar nesses termos.

Mantivera-se em silêncio por muito tempo, disposto a permitir que Omi ficasse com Ken. Depois, surpreendera-se ao descobrir que Aya também tinha intenções em relação ao jogador.

Nenhum dos três desconfiava do que se passava no interior do moreninho, e se ele não estava apaixonado por nenhum dos três, então Yohji decidira-se por entrar na competição, e quem sabe... conquistar definitivamente o coração da pessoa que mais amava.

Ligou o laptop, e clicou no ícone de acesso a internet. Entrou em um site de buscas, e finalmente, pôs seu plano em ação.

Passou o dia todo e a tarde toda trancado no quarto, pesquisando na net, até que finalmente encontrou o que procurava. Espreguiçou-se, sentindo a vista arder e o corpo dolorido.

(Yohji) Como é que o Omi agüenta isso? Essas crianças...

Sentia-se quase eufórico. Procurou por Ken, e foi encontrar-lo no quarto, assistindo um dos filmes, enquanto comia pipoca, com Omi ao seu lado.

(Yohji) Ken, eu quero falar com você.

(Ken) O que foi?

(Yohji) Essa noite, você vai sair comigo...

A frase direta e sem rodeios pegou tanto Omi quanto Ken de surpresa. O jogador olhou para Yohji, parando a mão cheia de pipocas no meio do caminho.

Podia esperar tudo, menos aquilo: Yohji estava convidando-o para sair?

Sem poder controlar-se, ele acabou corando.

Surpresos, Yohji e Omi perceberam as bochechas do companheiro tingir-se de vermelho.

O chibi não gostou do que viu... aquele rubor finalmente era... um sinal?

Continua...


	4. A última pétala

_**Título**_: Clover_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ E se três Weiss se apaixonassem por Ken Hidaka? Por qual o moreninho se decidiria? E se de repente ele não escolhesse nenhum?

* * *

**Clover  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – A última pétala**

Aya resolveu conversar com o moreninho e foi procurá-lo no quarto, porém estava tudo escuro, e o mesmo estava vazio.

Depois foi até a cozinha, imaginando que o moreninho estaria lá, mas... apenas Omi se encontrava no cômodo.

(Aya) Onde está o Ken?

(Omi) Saiu, com o Yohji...

(Aya) Com o Yohji? Menos mal...

O chibi não entendeu o comentário do ruivo, e encarou o líder da Weiss, com uma indagação nos olhos.

(Aya) Eu já esperava.

(Omi) Como? O Ken não deu nenhum sinal... eu nunca ia imaginar que ele correspondia os sentimentos de Yohji...

(Aya) O Ken deu um sinal sim. O maior de todos, era tão óbvio, que eu não sei como todos não viram logo.

(Omi) Não está certo...

(Aya) Você deveria entender. É complicado, talvez seja a sua pouca idade, ou a sua falta de experiência. De um jeito ou de outro, estava bem diante de nossos olhos.

O chibi não podia estar mais confuso. Definitivamente, Ken não dera nenhuma dica sobre o que sentia. Não estava nada claro, nem evidente. Por que Aya dizia aquelas coisas? Ele queria apenas diminuir a dor no coração de Omi? Como se isso fosse possível... ser deixado de lado, mais uma vez...

(Omi) Não entendo.

Mas no fundo ficava satisfeito. Se Ken gostava de Yohji, e era correspondido, então era certo que deveriam ficar juntos. Se um fizesse o outro feliz, então Omi também ficava feliz...

(Aya) De certa maneira, é como uma flor. Por mais belo que seja o desabrochar, ele não estará completo até que a última pétala se abra.

(Omi)...

(Aya) A felicidade de amar alguém é maravilhosa, mas não é real, enquanto o sentimento não for correspondido.

(Omi) Aya... que conversa estranha.

(Aya suspirando) Boa noite.

O ruivo deu as costas e saiu da cozinha, não querendo continuar a conversa. Por mais que tentasse animar o chibi (mesmo que a sua maneira), a dor no próprio peito ainda era muito grande. Se continuasse a falar sobre a escolha de Ken, com certeza Aya ia acabar chorando...

Se dera conta dos reais sentimentos do moreninho ainda no hospital, sentado ao lado do leito de Aya chan.

Finalmente entendera tudo... o porque do convite de Ken... era tão evidente, tal qual uma luz na noite escura.

Ken não queria a companhia de Aya... e sim evitar a presença de Yohji. Claro, com certeza o moreninho sabia dos seus sentimentos pelo playboy, e evitava ter contato mais direto com ele... preferindo correr o risco de convidar Aya para sair, e até mesmo perdendo o show que tanto queria ver.

O "bolo" por parte de Aya fora totalmente intencional. De certa maneira o ruivo queria que Ken fosse feliz, mesmo que não fosse ao seu lado... então, ele ficara no hospital, tentando forçar Ken a pedir para que Yohji o levasse ao show do Bad Luck. Dizer que 'esquecera' foi apenas uma desculpa.

Quando soube que Ken preferira perder o show, a enfrentar uma noite sozinho com o playboy, tudo ficou tão claro quanto o dia... infelizmente para Aya.

O ruivo ainda não sabia por que Ken agira dessa maneira, talvez tivesse medo dos próprios sentimentos... ou medo de não ser aceito pelo companheiro...

Por outro lado, Aya tinha certeza que Ken não sabia dos sentimentos de Aya e Omi por ele... ou não teria sido tão displicente em seu comportamento, aceitando os cuidados dos dois, sem se ligar que havia algo por trás de tanto interesse.

(Aya suspirando) Apesar de tudo... dói quando a gente não é a escolha...

Talvez fosse o destino, mas ele não era mais uma opção válida... seu amor pelo moreninho nascera e crescera sem que pudesse controlar. Porém, sem os cuidados devidos, com certeza ele murcharia.

Aya tinha que acreditar nisso, pra poder ter forças e seguir em frente.

oOo

Ken deu um gole na cerveja, depois olhou para Yohji.

(Ken) Yohji... ainda não acredito... como você conseguiu essa proeza?

(Yohji) ... foi graças a internet...

(Ken rindo) Esse é o pior show de sósias do Bad Luck que eu já vi!

(Yohji suspirando) O vocalista da banda não é ruivo?

(Ken) É!

(Yohji) E por que aquele cara tá com os cabelos pintados de verde?

(Ken) Bem que eu queria saber...

(Yohji) Droga! Eu passei a tarde toda sentado na frente daquele computador, apenas tentando achar um show do Bad Luck... mas a banda não se encontra mais no Japão. A turnê deles já começou.

(Ken) Eu sei...

(Yohji) A única coisa que consegui foram convites para esse barzinho... com show do Bad Luck Sósias... mas não pensei que fosse tão ruim assim.

(Ken) Ah, o que vale é a intenção! E a cerveja está bem gelada.

Deu mais um gole no copo, virando o restinho da bebida. Yohji também bebeu o restinho da vodca, depois fez um sinal para o garçom pedindo a conta.

No palco, a imitação do Bad Luck começou a cantar a música preferida do jogador, a faixa quatro do novo CD, Shining Collection.

(Ken) Eu adoro essa música.

(Yohji) E eu decorei a letra de tanto que você escutou.

O garçom se aproximou, e Yohji olhou em dúvida para o moreninho.

(Yohji) Você quer terminar de assistir esse... er... show?

(Ken rindo) Nããããoooo! Vamos sair daqui.

E para dar mais ênfase a idéia, ele ergueu-se apoiando-se nas muletas, e já se afastando, de modo ágil.

Yohji olhou para ele, e sorriu. Tudo bem, a primeira parte do seu plano dera mais ou menos certo. Ele não imaginava que a banda era tão ruim, ruim de dar dó na verdade.

Agora tinha inicio a segunda fase do plano. E a mais difícil.

O loiro havia pensado muito, avaliando as atitudes de Ken. Não entendia porque ele correra risco de convidar Aya, ao invés dele próprio.

Para essa indagação Yohji encontrara duas alternativas: ou Ken estava muito apaixonado por Aya... a ponto de chegar a esse extremo... ou era exatamente o contrário...

De repente Yohji começara a ter idéias... e acabou concluindo o mesmo que Aya... estava desconfiado que Ken nutria algo que não queria demonstrar...

E se fosse assim, o playboy seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Só precisando ouvir a confirmação da boca do jogador, e era nisso que consistia a segunda parte do seu... plano.

Ia arrancar a verdade de Ken... de um jeito ou de outro...

(Ken) Ei, Yohji!! O que foi?!

O moreninho teve que gritar, para fazer sua voz ser ouvida no meio de toda a barulheira do bar.

(Yohji) Nada!

Jogou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa e ergueu-se também, logo alcançando o companheiro, e saindo do bar junto com ele.

Ambos entraram no carro de Yohji, e o playboy começou a dirigir sem rumo determinado. Queria apenas achar um lugar calmo, onde pudessem conversar, e colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

Sem que fosse planejado, Yohji estacionou o carro em frente a um pequeno parque. Era madrugada, e não havia ninguém por perto.

(Ken) O que foi?

(Yohji) Precisamos conversar.

(Ken) ...

O jogador imaginara que não teria como escapar daquela conversa. Mesmo assim havia aceitado sair com o playboy. Na verdade ele queria esclarecer as coisas. Andava confuso com seus sentimentos, e queria poder agir livremente outra vez.

Não que não fosse ele mesmo sempre, mas é que ao se dar conta do que sentia pelo assassino mais velho, sentira receio de não poder se controlar, sendo o cara impulsivo que era...

Mas sabia que aquele diálogo era necessário.

(Yohji) Vamos sentar lá fora.

Ken balançou a cabeça concordando. O loiro saiu do veículo e deu a volta indo abrir a porta do outro lado, para que o jogador pudesse sair.

Após Yohji trancar o carro, ambos começaram a caminhar lado a lado, pela calçada do parque. Andavam devagar, porque Ken se apoiava nas muletas, não querendo ajuda do loiro.

Entre as arvores era possível ver relances da bela lua cheia, e pedaços da abobada celeste pontilhada de estrelas brilhantes.

Um silêncio cúmplice se instalou entre ambos. Tanto Yohji quanto Ken sabiam do teor da conversa que se iniciaria em breve, mas... nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a tomar a começá-la.

Yohji ouviu quando Ken deu um profundo suspiro. Enchendo-se de coragem, o loiro decidiu que tinha que sair daquele impasse.

Era bom apenas ficar ao lado de Ken, mas... teriam tempo de sobra pra fazer isso, se tivessem coragem para colocar em palavras, o que os atos deixavam em evidência.

(Yohji) Como dizia uma grande amiga minha: não dá pra ganhar uma corrida, se você tem medo de dar o primeiro passo.

(Ken) Hum?

(Yohji) Porque você não me pediu para te levar ao show?

(Ken) Eu não queria incomodar você...

(Yohji) Diga a verdade, Ken. Pode ser direto, sem rodeios. Eu to preparado para ouvir tudo...

(Ken) Eu... eu...

O moreninho ficou em silêncio novamente. Oh diabo de assunto complicado. Ken sabia que era uma pessoa extrovertida, mas... quando era ESSE assunto, ele ficava acabrunhado!

Yohji percebeu o que se passava com o companheiro e sorriu. Mais um sinal. Resolveu dar um chute astronômico, apenas para ver a reação do outro. Faria um... teste por assim dizer.

(Yohji) Entendi... então você queria MESMO ficar ao lado do Aya? Foi por isso que você pediu pra ele, e não pra mim, não é? Você gosta dele?

(Ken surpreso) Não! Não é isso que você está pensando! Eu não gosto do Aya! Eu gosto de voc...

Calou-se. Como sempre, havia se precipitado, entregando todo o jogo. Desviou os olhos para o lado, não querendo encarar Yohji depois da sua 'declaração'.

(Yohji) Eu já desconfiava.

(Ken) ...

O moreninho parou de andar, e encarou Yohji.

(Yohji) Você é bem difícil de se desvendar, Ken. Mais do que parece. Apesar desse seu jeito impulsivo, você sabe camuflar muito bem o que sente.

(Ken) Mas...

(Yohji) Eu cheguei a pensar que você estava apaixonado pelo Aya. Quase desanimei. Felizmente não é assim.

"_Desanimar? Felizmente? Do que o Yohji tá falando? Será que ele..._"

O loiro leu as dúvidas que brilhavam nos olhos do companheiro e sorriu. Intuiu que se não fosse bem direto e reto, iriam ficar naquela enrolação por toda a noite. E não era isso que o loiro planejava.

(Yohji) Ken, eu amo você.

(Ken) !!

Ken abriu a boca e esqueceu de fecha-la. Ficou um tempo olhando para Yohji de modo abobalhado.

(Yohji sorrindo) O que foi?

(Ken) Mas você... Yohji...

(Yohji) Eu cansei de não me envolver com as pessoas. Esse foi o modo que eu encontrei de me proteger... mas... eu não quero me proteger de você...

Ken achou que fosse passar mal ao ouvir aquilo. Precisou sentar-se em um dos bancos de cimento.

Yohji sorriu de modo gentil, mas continuou em pé, apenas observando o moreninho. Sabia que ele precisava se acostumar com a idéia, e não queria pressiona-lo. Era um preço a se pagar pela sua posição de playboy irresponsável e eternamente apaixonado por mulheres.

Mas Ken precisou de menos tempo do que Yohji imaginava. Logo a expressão abobalhada cedeu, dando lugar a um sorriso cristalino, que demonstrava toda a felicidade de Ken por ouvir aquilo.

(Ken) Eu também... Eu também amo você!!

Agora sim, Yohji sentou-se ao lado do jogador e tomou a mão dele entre as suas, depositando um beijo gentil.

Ken suspirou deliciado, diante de um carinho tão suave.

Quase sem poder se conter, o playboy puxou Ken, dando-lhe um abraço apertado e caloroso, animando-se ao sentir que era correspondido.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita, pois os atos falavam por si só. Ambos sabiam que aquele não era o final, e sim o começo de um relacionamento permeado de amor, e num momento perfeito de magia, o tempo se confundiu com a eternidade.

A eternidade do desabrochar de uma flor.

Fim

* * *

Tudo bem... esse foi o final mais TOSCO que eu já escrevi. E ainda to tentando descobrir onde diabos se encaixa o tal do Clover... será que eu não tinha um titulo pior que esse? ¬¬"

Pensando bem, a fic ficou meio torta, os acontecimentos não tão lá muito bem explicados, isso que dá tentar escrever uma fic curtinha (que não ficou nada curta...), tinha momentos em que eu me empolgava, e pra falar a verdade, se eu tivesse dado liberdade aos meus dedinhos sobre o teclado... essa fic tinha ficado com bem maior que "Os Anjos (...)"...

Fic dedicada à Suryia (muuuuuito obrigada por todas as explicações!!)

E a minha irmã. Se não fosse por ela, o Ken teria ficado com o Aya.

Maninha, não precisa ameaçar me matar da próxima vez... ¬¬


End file.
